It is known to use boat drives with electric motors for moving boats, for example for maneuvering.
For supplying the electric drives with power, batteries are usually used which are carried in the boat and can be charged, for example, by means of a charger provided with a shore connection. If no shore connection is available, for example, because the boat is moving, generators with a combustion engine can be provided in the boat in order to charge the batteries, or solar cells or wind generators are known, by means of which the batteries can be charged.
In accordance with four quadrant control, electric motors in drives of boats are usually operated in the first quadrant for providing a forward thrust and thus for moving forwards, and in the third quadrant for providing a reverse thrust and thus for moving backwards or for stopping. The electric motor or the control device thereof usually receives the respective movement commands via a remote throttle control from an operator of the boat.